La blessure du passé
by Eastpak
Summary: Sofia a un comportement étrange lors d'une enquête et Sara veut savoir la raison.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

_**La blessure du passé**_

_Au LVPD, l'équipe CSI de nuit se trouve dans la salle de repos en attendant d'avoir leurs assignations. Grissom arriva quelques instants plus tard et se posta devant eux._

_« Bien, cette nuit va être chargée ! Catherine, avec Greg vous avez un homicide au Lac Mead. O'Riley vous y attends. » Dicta Grissom à la blonde. Catherine prit la feuille des mains de Grissom et partit suivit de près par Greg._

_« Warrick et Nick, un braquage dans deux casinos de la ville qui ont mal tournés, pour aller plus vite vous travaillez séparément sur le terrain mais les conclusions ensemble. Warrick, Vega vous attends et Nick vous serez avec Vartann. » Enchaîna Grissom. Warrick et Nick tapèrent leurs mains en souriant, ils allaient travailler ensemble. Chacun prit sa feuille et partit. Il ne restait plus que Sara dans la salle._

_« Sara, avec moi une jeune fille tuée au domicile de ses parents. Sofia est déjà sur place. » Finit Grissom. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sara lorsqu'il avait mentionné le prénom de son amante, Sofia. _

_« Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes dans la voiture. » Dit Sara._

_Grissom acquiesça et Sara sortit de la salle de repos pour se rendre aux vestiaires et prendre ses affaires. Elle adorait travailler avec Sofia sur la même enquête, elles se voyaient, pouvaient se toucher mais surtout elles rentraient toujours ensemble chez elles. _

_Sara retrouva Grissom dans la voiture de celui-ci pour se rendre sur le lieu de la scène du crime. C'était une maison de banlieue où tout le monde connaît tout le monde et où tout le monde sait ce que l'un fait. Ils trouvèrent Sofia adossée à sa voiture, apparemment elle les attendait. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers Sofia._

_« Détective Curtis ! » Salua Grissom._

_« Bonsoir Grissom. » Répondit Sofia puis porta son attention sur la brunette. « Bonsoir Sunshine ! » Sofia ouvrit ses bras pour permettre à Sara de s'y coller, elle accepta l'invitation avec plaisir puis elle embrassa Sofia doucement. _

_« Bonsoir Sweetie ! » Dit Sara, heureuse d'être dans les bras de Sofia._

_« Qu'est-ce vous savez de plus ? » Questionna Grissom._

_« David avait fini son constat préliminaire lorsque je suis arrivée et il m'a remit son rapport. » Annonça Sofia en tenant le fameux rapport à Grissom. Celui-ci le prit et le parcouru quelques instants._

_« Très bien, allons-y. » Répliqua Grissom en fermant le dossier et en se dirigeant vers la maison suivi par Sara et Sofia. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, une odeur nauséabonde se fit ressentir, l'odeur du sang mélangé à celle de l'eau de javel … Le meurtrier avait voulu effacer ces traces._

_« Quand apprendrons-t-il que l'eau de javel n'efface rien ? » Grogna Grissom._

_« Lorsque les poules auront des dents ! » Rétorqua Sofia tout en portant à sa bouche l'un de ses fameux cure-dent. Ils avancèrent plus profondément dans la maison jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouve le corps de la jeune fille. A l'instant où ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, ils eurent le souffle coupé à la barbarie de la scène du crime._

_« D'après David, elle a été violée plusieurs fois. » Répondit Sofia avec dégoût à la question muette de ses deux collègues._

_« Sara, commencer par tout photographié. » Ordonna Grissom puis il reporta son attention sur Sofia. « Que savez-vous sur la victime ? » Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse en retour. « Sofia ? Vous êtes avec moi ? » Demanda Grissom intrigué par l'attitude de Sofia._

_« Pardon, je ne peux pas … » Répondit Sofia qui venait de sortir de son état second et qui se dirigeait dehors. Grissom et Sara ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette soudaine attitude concernant Sofia envers les causes d'un crime, bien sûr le fait que la jeune fille ait été violée plusieurs fois peut révolté quelqu'un mais pas Sofia qui a déjà vu un nombre incalculable de corps. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Grissom à Sara._

_« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? » Rétorqua Sara._

_« Vous êtes bien ensemble … » Commença Grissom._

_« Je ne veux pas connaître son passé si elle ne souhaite pas en parler ! » Acheva Sara qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Sofia dehors. Elle la trouva près de sa voiture, le dos courbé en train de vomir avec une main qui tenait ses cheveux et l'autre qui se trouvait sur son ventre. Cette vue lui fit manquer un battement au cœur, elle n'avait jamais vue Sofia dans cet état lors d'une enquête et elle ne savait rien de cette soudaine répulsion face aux viols. Elle commença à se rapprocher de Sofia et posa sa main sur son dos pour lui signaler sa présence. Mais la réaction de Sofia n'était pas celle escompté par Sara._

_« Ne me touche pas ! » Hurla Sofia en se dégageant sur le côté pour ne plus sentir la main de Sara sur elle._

_« Sofia … » Essaya Sara._

_« Laisse moi tranquille, va-t'en ! » Hurla Sofia de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux._

_« Sofia, je … » Tenta Sara en s'approchant de Sofia petit à petit._

_« Ne t'approches pas ! Laisse moi tranquille ! » Cria Sofia avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de partir de la scène du crime d'une telle façon qu'elle ne risquait pas de revenir. Sara ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de sa petite amie. Un événement de son passé a du refaire surface et apparemment, elle n'était pas prête à en parler avec sa moitié. Sara soupira et retourna dans la maison pour continuer son travail mais surtout pour éviter de trop pensé à Sofia. Voyant l'attitude distante et renfermée de Sara, Grissom préféra adopter lui aussi cette attitude et de ne rien lui demander concernant sa petite amie. Ils continuèrent donc leur investigation dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas venant dans leur direction, ils levèrent leur tête et virent un homme devant eux._

_« Jim, que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Grissom, surpris de voir son ami devant lui._

_« Sofia m'a demandé de la remplacée avec vous. » Dit simplement Brass._

_« Où est-elle, Jim ? » Répliqua Sara._

_« Au LVPD mais je ne sais pas à quel étage … » Répondit Jim._

_« Grissom je … »_

_« Allez-y Sara, je pense pouvoir finir seul. » Finit Grissom en sachant très bien ce que lui demandait Sara. _

_Celle-ci se leva et partit de la scène du crime pour se rendre au LVPD. Elle chercha d'abord à l'étage de la police mais ne trouvant pas Sofia, elle décida de regarder l'étage des CSI. Elle parcouru l'étage, regardant dans chaque laboratoire et vestiaire mais aucune trace de Sofia. Finalement, Sara s'arrêta devant la salle de repos et se mit à réfléchir aux endroits éventuels où pouvait se trouver Sofia lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs venant de la salle de repos. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et distingua un corps adossé au canapé. Elle reconnut Sofia, secouée par des spasmes de tristesse et de pleurs. Elle se rapprocha complètement de Sofia, s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle et se posta devant elle tout en posant ses mains sur ses bras._

_« C'est moi Sofia, je suis là … » Dit Sara doucement pour ne pas brusquer Sofia. « Je suis là, tout va bien. »_

_« Non … ça ne … va pas bien … » __Confia Sofia._

_« Qu'y a-t-il Sofia ? __Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Essaya Sara._

_« Je ne … veux pas de … ta pitié … »_

_« Qui te parles de pitié ? Lorsque je t'ai raconté mon enfance, je n'ai pas vu de pitié dans tes yeux ou dans tes gestes, seulement de l'amour. Alors pourquoi crois-tu que je serais différente avec ton passé ? » Répliqua Sara en forçant Sofia à la regardée droit dans les yeux. Les yeux bleu-glace de Sofia qui d'habitude avait cette lueur joyeuse ne la possédaient plus à l'instant présent et était remplacée par une lueur de peur et d'incertitude complétés par quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés. _

_« Quoi que tu me dises … »_

_« Mon frère m'a violée il y a longtemps … » Avoua Sofia. Cette simple phrase fît comprendre à Sara son attitude. Mais Sofia ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un frère …_

_« Stephan était un merveilleux frère, je l'aimais beaucoup mais il a toujours été un peu schizophrène … Au début, il me plaquait de force contre un mur et au bout de quelques secondes, il me relâchait et s'excusait de son comportement. Petit à petit, il me relâchait en fonction de mes réactions, d'abord je lui faisais face puis cela fût remplacé par des larmes de douleurs … Mais un jour, Spike … comme Stephan l'appelait … Spike prît entièrement le contrôle de mon frère et où plus je me défendais plus il restait … Il m'a violée … plusieurs fois de suite … Je pleurais et je le suppliait d'arrêter mais … il continuait de plus en plus … » Raconta Sofia, elle sécha quelques larmes avec sa main et regarda dans les yeux de Sara pour se donner un peu de courage avant de les déviés vers le sol._

_« Ma mère … est rentrée plus tôt ce jour-là … Elle … J'avais criée tellement fort que … Elle monta rapidement à l'étage et c'est là … Elle demanda à mon frère d'arrêté mais … Du coup elle sortit son arme et … Quelques jours plus tard, elle devenait le lieutenant qui avait sauvée sa fille des griffes de son fils schizophrène … » Conclu Sofia avec un petit rire amer. Puis elle releva sa tête et enfonça son regard dans celui de Sara attendant une réaction de sa part. Sara était sous le choc, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Sofia ai pu vivre quelque chose comme ça. Elle comprit pourquoi elle était réticente à lui en parler._

_« Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée car cela ne changera rien. Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens car je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de situation. Je ne vais pas te dire que tout va bien car cela ne le sera jamais. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu peux toujours compté sur moi dans n'importe quelle situation car je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours quoi que tu puisses en penser, je ne te jugerais jamais. » Déclara Sara avant d'embrasser doucement Sofia qui au début ne répondit pas au baiser, Sara ne la força pas et commença à se retirer lorsque Sofia plaça l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Sara pour l'approcher afin de contrôler le baiser. _

_Elles stoppèrent le baiser par manque d'oxygène mais restèrent collées front sur front. Sofia venait de partager la partie la plus sombre d'elle-même avec la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. D'un côté, elle se sentait soulagée mais elle avait eu peur que Sara la juges et la regarde avec pitié comme l'avait fait sa mère pendant des années. Mais Sara n'était pas sa mère et elle en était heureuse car dans un couple, c'est pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire. _


End file.
